


Water

by MickMackNickNack



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elements, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope I've got this right, I'm so sorry, M/M, Metaphor, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Ringwraith slash, Romance, What Have I Done, simile, this is my first story with no Sauron, this is not my best, wraithmance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickMackNickNack/pseuds/MickMackNickNack
Summary: The first time the Witch-King meets Khamul.  He didn't believe in love at first sight until it happened to him.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I have never really written romance before and I hope this isn't so bad.

The first time Murazor meets the self-assured Easterling is by a stream.  He heard the gurgling of the water and felt the cool breeze. “Pretty, isn’t it?” murmured someone behind him.  Their voice was smooth, like a calm sea. Murazor turned and stared. Laying by the stream (How did he not notice this?) was a dark-skinned man, his hair reaching his mid back.  He was leaning on his elbow and smiling. Murazor never believed in love at first sight, but if it existed, it just hit him full force. He lay down next to the dark man and realized how much shorter the other man was.  “Khamûl, isn’t it?” he asked, after some thought as to who this could be. 

“Who’s asking?” the Easterling purred, and Murazor realized that he was flirting, and had been since they had met.  

“Er-Murazor.  They also call me the Witch-King of Angmar.”  

“Ah, so you have some authority amongst us.”  

“Yes.  Why are you here?” 

“I like the quiet and the cool.” 

“I do too.” In retrospect, Murazor thought later, Khamûl had been intending to kiss him the whole time, but at that moment it was a surprise.  He let out a gasp before twining his hands through the Easterling’s hair and pulling him closer. 


End file.
